Tell Me a Story: Manfred gets Rickroll'd
by Claire Violet Thorpe
Summary: A short story in which Manfred gets "Rickroll'd" by Charlie and Billy.


To all readers of my fanfics: I present to you a story in which Manfred gets rickroll'd.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story. Not the song. Not the characters. This story and this story alone. _Never Gonna Give You Up_ Song lyrics came from songlyrics (dot) com.

Note: **Rickroll'd**: to prank someone by posting a link that appears relevant to a certain topic. When clicked, the link takes the intended target to a video featuring Rick Astley's song "_Never Gonna Give You Up_". This prank has since swept the country and many people have since been "_Rickroll'd_".

* * *

Manfred Bloor was the ultimate bad boy. He picked on kids constantly, like Charlie Bone and Billy Raven. But one day, the boys had had enough of Manfred being mean to them so they decided to get their revenge on him.

But how to get back at Manfred without getting in big trouble. Oh they have a plan.

The next day, Manfred logged onto his computer and went to his MySpace page. He saw the words _PictureTraveler has sent you a video_. Manfred smiled, thinking that the person called PictureTraveler had sent him a very funny video and clicked on the link to it.

But alas, when Manfred clicked on the link, instead of the crazy video he thought he would see, there was another video. And the song started to play...

_We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand_

_CHORUS:  
Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Manfred saw the video and screamed like a girl. Who would dare send him a video like that? Who would play that kind of trick on him?

Just then he heard laughter from behind the couch. "CHARLIE BONE & BILLY RAVEN, FRONT AND CENTER NOW!!!" he bellowed. The two guilty boys walked up to them and they (_along with many other students_) howled with laughter.

"What is the meaning of this?" he shouted at the boys.

"You have been Rickroll'd!!" Charlie and Billy yelled.

Manfred was so angry that he said, "You two are about to get in so much trouble..."

But then Dr. Bloor and Ezekiel came in, saw Manfred, and started laughing. Manfred yelled, "How dare you two laugh at these foolish boys' stupid antics?"

Ezekiel laughed. "You are a victim of the Rickrolling!" he yelled. "Charlie Bone and Billy Raven played a prank on you and made you watch a video of Rick Astley's _Never Gonna Give You Up_!" He laughed even harder.

"Aren't you going to punish them?" Manfred turned to his father.

"And miss out on seeing you get Rickroll'd?" said Dr. Bloor. "That's all the entertainment I need for today!"

Manfred grew mad and stormed out the room as everyone laughed their heads off.

Dr. Bloor said, "Where did you boys get this idea?"

Charlie said, "We saw a show this morning and this guy got Rickroll'd, so we'd figure hey why not try it on Manfred?"

Billy said, "You know Manfred also has a Facebook page. So let's Rickroll him again!'

"I agree," said Charlie and they went off to pull another prank on Manfred.

Luckily they weren't punished for the Rickrolling prank. But the next day, Manfred was on Facebook and once again, he got Rickroll'd. He was so mad that he sought Charlie and Billy.

The boys saw him coming and said, "Looks like Manny got Rickroll'd again!"

"You bet I have," said Manfred. "You lot are in so much trouble that..."

"RUN!!!" Charlie and Billy fled from the school and went to Ingledew's Bookshop. There, they uploaded a video of Manfred getting Rickroll'd onto YouTube, and many people saw it and laughed their heads off. Manfred was so embarrassed that he didn't leave his room for a week.

And not only did Charlie and Billy prank Manfred, they pranked a bunch of other people as well.

And that, my friends, is another story.

This story is now done.

* * *

So review and tell me what you think of it, ok?


End file.
